


Fragile Heart

by Horangieshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horangieshi/pseuds/Horangieshi
Summary: Photographer Wonwoo's and Actor Jeonghan's story.If there is anything which is not uncertain in this story, it's unhesitantly the one thing:"Both broke hearts even if it cost their owns."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> I am trying my best tho.
> 
> Enjoy !!
> 
> ❤️

"Is there anything more fragile than the human heart ?" Wonwoo sighed with a voice that was obviously broken. His eyes were full of tears and no one could imagine how full was his chest with emotions, even Jeonghan. 

"Which heart do you mean sweetheart ?" The older one said, coming a step closer before grabbing hand of Wonwoo. "Yours or mine ?"

If there is anything which is not uncertain in this story, it's unhesitantly the one thing:

"Both broke hearts even if it cost their owns."


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonu found out his feelings.

Wonwoo had always hated the idea of being actor because of the whole "acting thing". Even, his whole life was just a combination of "pretending". 

Pretend to be a good child.

Pretend to be straight.

Pretend that he loves the photoshoots which makes him sick. 

That being the case, he rejected the job offer which could change his whole life, but continued to be a photographer instead. Even, he knew he might regret this choice later on.

"Wonwoo, what do you think ?" His co-photographer -Joshua- asked, rubbing his neck. While the actor -Jeonghan- was modelling with a 'beautiful lady' for the new magazine. "This time, photos will be great."

"He is making it." Wonwoo said as he looked at Jeonghan with a smile on his face. In Wonwoo's view, that girl was standing there just like a decoration. But Jeonghan, he was like an angel who had fell from heaven. 

"I don't know what do you think Won, but i bet they both know how to model."

"Yeah Josh... Of course they do. Otherwise they wouldn't be here."

"She is beautiful. Do you know what's the best part of being photographer ? We can see all shafties with our own eyes, not behind the screens."

"Actually Josh, we are taking photos so..."

"Okay, got it. That's behind the screen too." Joshua said, pouting and watching the actress at the same time. Then he decided to argue and looked at his friend again.

"But Won... You're wrong. Now, it's not behind anything." Joshua said as he turned his face to actress again. 

Wonwoo just nodded. Then, like his friend Joshua, he went near to window too, where he can clearly watch Jeonghan. His chocolate-like hair, pale charming skin and eyes as bright as an angel's...

First, Wonwoo felt pleased as he had watched Jeonghan but then, secondly, he felt something more powerful. Something that he had never felt before, something that he had ran away from in his whole life. 

He felt love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy !
> 
> ❤️
> 
> Please let me know if you have any constructive feedback.


	3. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonhan talk....

"Jeon Wonwoo ! Why are you here ? As I know, you are paid for doing your job ! And also last time i checked, you were a photographer not a layabout." Seungcheol said, raising an eyebrow. He was the boss of the team and also beyond a doubt, he was unpermissive and strict. Probably that was why Wonwoo just nodded and went back to his camera again with no words. 

Seungcheol could have gone easy on Wonwoo, but he wasn’t feeling like that. He was probably magnetised by Jeonghan's charm and ended up questioning his toxic love life again. Besides, Wonwoo was standing there just to look at Jeonghan. So, no wonder "the boss" wasn't glad of that.

"A tiger doesn't change its stripes." Joshua said as he was cleaning the lens of his camera when Wonwoo came back. 

"So true..." He agreed with a shaky voice. His mood was down and he hardly smiled to hide it. 

***

The day had moved quickly for Wonwoo. He sat all day and tried to catch good angles and photos. But thereafter, something that Wonwoo would call miracle happened. While he was looking over the photos that he took today, Jeonghan showed up.

"Am i that handsome huh ?" 

"Excuse me ?" Wonwoo asked confusedly. Of course Jeonghan was handsome, even he was the most handsome creature Wonwoo has ever seen in his whole life. An angel... A magic... One body that involved the all beuty in the world.

"Once, someone told me that _photos didn't do anything wrong, only men did._ " 

"Oh, i see..." Wonwoo said. He had already heard that phrase several times from Seungcheol. So he guessed that they were close. 

"I'm just kidding." Jeonghan laughed and sat next to Wonwoo. He was as stunning as the warm sun in the middle of december. 

"You're handsome." Wonwoo said before thinking twice. At least he was honest. 

Jeonghan looked him in the eye and got closer to him. He was almost as comfortable as like he was sitting in his living room, surfing on the channels. 

He was staring Wonwoo's lips just before he stood up with the noise of the door. Then Seungcheol came to the room. 

"Could I have a word with you, Jeonghan ?" The boss said. 

Wonwoo who left in the room alone with his complicated emotions, hoped that Seungcheol wasn't aware of anything about his heart and what Jeonghan did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version :  
> "Flowers didn't do anything wrong, only men did."
> 
> "Once, someone told me that Photos didn't do anything wrong, only men did." 
> 
> Also pls give me feedbacks because i have no idea how bad or good it is. Also if you find any grammatical mistakes pls let me know. 
> 
> Hope u all enjoy  
> ❤️


End file.
